


Bare Isak

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [23]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Pride, Trondheim
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Det er Pride Parade i Trondheim i dag, og Isak og Even skal naturligvis gå i sin nye hjemby også. Eller...?





	Bare Isak

“Kom nå. Vi må stå opp.” Even kiler meg under fotsålene. Jeg trekker dem til meg, forsøker å skjule dem under dynen, det resulterer bare i at han trekker den av meg.  
“Gahhhhh. Jeg vil sove! Det er lørdag!” Jeg trekker puten over hodet og holder den fast, vet han vil dra den bort snart. Den kalde luften får huden min til å nuppe seg, og jeg vrir meg i sengen når jeg kjenner huden kjøles ned på de fuktige flekkene på innsiden av lårene mine. Det er ubehagelig på en pirrende måte, får meg til å lengte etter å vaske meg ren i en varm dusj, samtidig som jeg vil ha mer av det vi gjorde før jeg sovnet igjen. 

Jeg aner ikke hva klokken var da Even vekket meg første gang. Han lå tett inntil ryggen min, som en varm, klam skje, hoftene klemt mot baken min, stiv opp mellom rumpeballene mine, han gned seg sakte opp og ned. Jeg var ikke tung å be, det var ikke akkurat det å dytte ham bort og snu meg over på magen for å sove videre som var fremst i pannebrasken akkurat da.  
Etterpå sovnet vi igjen begge to, tror jeg. Armen hans var tung over meg, pusten varm og rolig mot nakken, husker jeg i et kort glimt.

“Bli med i dusjen nå.” Han har satt seg overskrevs over baken min og bøyer seg ned mot halsen min. Jeg kjenner brystvortene hans nuppe seg mot skuldrene min. Stemmen hans føles ru mot halsen, av gammel vane snur jeg hodet svakt på skrå så han kommer bedre til, så senene og huden mellom kjeven og kragebeinet strammer seg og blir mer følsomme.

“Okei da.” Jeg forsøker reise meg opp, men han holder meg nede. “Even. Hvis jeg skal stå opp må du flytte deg”, sier jeg litt oppgitt.  
Jeg kjenner han ler bak meg. Latteren hans sender små piler gjennom meg, det perler der han er i kontakt med meg, iler gjennom huden.  
Jeg presser meg opp under ham, han ligger slapt over meg nå, jeg må jobbe for å få løftet kroppen min. Med det samme kjenner jeg det renner varmt og fuktig fra meg, en smått ubehagelig stripe ned mot madrassen, jeg vet det kommer til å bli vått i sengen, og fristelsen til å la ham kjenne litt på seg selv blir for stor. Med et rykk slenger jeg ham av meg og ned på madrassen, omtrent oppi det jeg vet er blitt en våt flekk nå. Et par sekunder etter kjenner han også det, jeg må le når jeg ser grimasen han gjør. “Fy faen….” 

Jeg ler og vrir meg ut av sengen og går fort ut mot badet, det er ikke mange skrittene, hopper rett i dusjen. Vannet er varmt med en gang, varmtvannsanlegget her er tusen ganger bedre enn i leiligheten vi hadde i Oslo, det blir varmt nesten med en gang, og det ser ut til å være endelige mengder av det. Det har iallfall aldri gått tom mens vi har dusjet, noe som sier sitt.

“Hva skal vi i dag?” mumler jeg mot ham i dusjen. Han fulgte etter, slik jeg visste han ville, står bak meg under dusjstrålen nå, tett inntil meg slik at vi begge kan få det varme vannet over oss.  
“Det er Pride Parade”, sier han.  
Jeg undertrykker et lite stønn. “Jeg vet ikke om jeg orker det, ass.”  
“Men vi må jo gå!” protesterer han.  
“Du kan gå. Jeg kan...se på. Eller drikke kaffe”, sier jeg, kjenner at jeg definitivt trenger kaffe.  
“Men hva vil Eskild si?” spør han, halvt spøkefullt.  
“Eskild har jo ingenting han skulle sagt”, sier jeg. Det er halvt i spøk, han er den siste som vil tvinge meg til noe som helst i denne verdenen av glitter og regnbueflagg og politisk korrekthet og kjærlighet, men han er også den siste jeg vil skuffe, han betyr så mye for meg. Og jeg vet han blir skuffet dersom jeg ikke går, dersom jeg heller sitter og drikker kaffe fordi jeg ikke gidder mens jeg lar andre gå for meg.

“Okei, vi går da”, mumler jeg. “Men da må du lage kaffe til meg før vi drar. Og eggerøre.” Jeg kjenner Evens munn mot halsen min mens vannet strømmer ned over oss. Hendene hans ligger over brystet mitt og styrer vannstrålene bort fra magen min, jeg ser det samler seg i en slags demning mellom brystkassen min og underarmen hans, en liten dam av vann som renner over og sildrer videre nedover. “Eggerøre og kaffe skal bli, kjæresten min.” 

Jeg hører han smiler, vet hva han tenker. At jeg er en enkel sjel som lar meg overtale av kaffe. Men man skal ikke kimse av en god kopp kaffe, har jeg lært. Dagen blir alltid bedre når jeg kan starte den med en av Evens ferskbryggede kopper fremfor det skvipet kantinen kaller kaffe. Kaffen fra den pretensiøse kaffebaren i realfagbygget ( _The Real Fag Building_ , som Eskild i latterkrampe hadde kalt det da han skypet meg forleden) er hakket bedre, den kan i hvertfall drikkes uten mengder av sukker og melk for å døyve smaken, men den er fortsatt et stykke fra Evens enkle morgenkunst.

Vi tar bussen til byen, er heldige og får sitteplass sammen på femmeren, nesten helt bakerst. Foran oss sitter et par småjenter, sikkert venninner, 8-9 år gamle, med olivengrønne jakker, hettejakker og svarte bukser. De ser ut som miniatyrer av meg selv for et år siden, tenker jeg. 

Jeg har fremdeles de samme buksene og hettejakkene, men da mamma hørte jeg skulle flytte til Trondheim insisterte hun på at jeg måtte kjøpe allværsjakke, det var nemlig all slags vær der oppe, sa hun, det skiftet fort, alle fire årstider på en time, ifølge en venninne av henne. Så vi har kjøpt oss allværsjakker begge to, mamma betalte, den kan brukes som turjakke, sier Even, så den er praktisk å ha når vi skal på høstferie i Vetlefjorden også. Bortsett fra at det ikke blir noen høstferie på oss, ikke i år i hvertfall, for denslags har de ikke på NTNU. Tvert imot har jeg åtte ekstra forelesningstimer den uken fordi noe av undervisningen er samlet i bolker og vi har ekstra undervisning akkurat den uken. 

Den første måneden har vært et sjokk. Jeg trodde jeg jobbet hardt på Nissen, men det viser seg å være en lek sammenliknet med her. Den første uken gikk greit. Vi kom hit helgen før immatrikuleringen, som er det fancy latinske navnet på den første samlingen på skolen, ut på den store plenen, med taler og kor og høytidelige kapper, som i en amerikansk film. Vi var sammen der før Even ble busset til sin campus, mens jeg loket rundt og så på underholdning og stands for hundre studentforeninger. Vi rakk komme sånn passe i orden i leiligheten vår før skolen begynte. Even går på Dragvoll og jeg på Gløshaugen, jeg vil gå biofysikk, men det innebærer to år med teoretisk matte og fysikk først, pluss noen andre fag, som programmering og ex.phil. “Sounds easy”, tenkte jeg, men etter fire uker med forelesninger og ditto øvinger er jeg usikker. Veldig usikker. På det meste. 

I følge timeplanen min skal jeg ha 16 forelesningstimer og 8 øvingstimer i de fire fagene mine. I tillegg er det mattelab og mekanikklab og øvingsgjennomgang og gudene vet hva. Den første uken hadde jeg fire dobbelbookinger og skjønte ikke hvordan jeg skulle rekke over alt. Jeg trengte en tidsvender, slik Hermine hadde. Nå har jeg heldigvis forstått at jeg ikke trenger å gå på alt. Jeg går på forelesningene nå, og prioriterer heller å forberede meg til dem i stedet for å få med meg alle øvingstimene. Eller i hvertfall forsøke å forstå dem etterpå, før neste time. 

Alt foregår i heseblesende tempo. Den første uken skulle vi repetere videregåendepensum i matematikk, men foreleser tok det den første dobbeltimen og gikk videre på det nye pensumet i analyse den neste. Jeg tror iallfall det, forelesningene startet klokken åtte, som jeg etter å ha virret rundt og lett etter foreleser sammen med en haug andre førsteårsstudenter forstod at betyr 8:15. Men klokken åtte om morgenen, enten det er 8:00 eller 8:15, er jeg ikke spesielt våken. Jeg våkner først til ex.phil klokken ti (altså 10:15), og det er fullstendig unyttig, spør du meg. Even har Sofies Verden fra da han var barn, den får holde.

Men sosialt, det er det. Det har vært en virvelvind av sosiale greier, jeg og Even så knapt hverandre i den mest intensive perioden, han har hatt sine egne ting. Fadderuker og linjeforening, det er Nabla som er for oss som går master i matte og fysikk, mens Delta er for de som tar bachelor i matte og fysikk, jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor det er forskjell. Fester, vors, nach, hus-til-hus, ølkveld, quiz, toga-party, rave-fest, kakekveld, mattekveld, fysikkforelesing med Andreas Wahl, opptaksprøver til linjeforeningen, immatrikuleringsfest i mørk dress. I grunnen masse gøy, ingen er opptatt av meg, alle av hverandre. 

Det er egentlig sånn jeg liker det, jeg kan forsvinne i mengden, selv om jeg savner gutta litt. Med ett er det ingen “gutta” å planlegge fest med, ingen selvsagte å dra på vors med, ingen som venter på meg når jeg kommer. Bare en gjeng mindre og mindre ukjente medstudenter som hilser på meg når vi møtes, men som stort sett driter i meg ellers. 

Nå skal linjeforeningen min Nabla gå i Pride Parade, og Even insisterer altså på at vi må være med. 

“Må vi gå med Nabla?” mumler jeg. “Kan vi ikke gå med…. Amnesty eller Jump Cut eller noe?” Jump Cut er linjeforeningen på filmvitenskap, der han har begynt.  
“Vi kan sikkert gå med både Nabla og Jump Cut, linjeforeningene går jo i samme seksjon. Vi bare bytter underveis.” Han trekker på skuldrene. Jeg sukker.

Vi hopper av bussen like ved Nidarosdomen, noen holdeplasser etter der jeg vanligvis går av bussen dersom jeg ikke sykler til campus, like etter den store broen mellom Studentersamfundet og sentrum. Det går en sti over plenen i retning domkirken og den lave, grå bygningen ved siden av, kanskje rester av en gammel festning, den minner meg litt om Akershus festning med steinmurene og de gamle dørene. Like ved ligger Nidarosdomen. Kirken er stor, mye større enn Oslo Domkirke. Veggen mot oss er dekket av statuer i tre rader. Gjennom vinduene kan vi skimte regnbuefargene, en regnbueløper ligger opp trappen mot den brede grå døren under det store blomstervinduet. Even ser opp på veggen og smiler mens han klemmer hånden min, jeg vet ikke hva han tenker, kanskje han tenker på mamma, det gjør jeg. 

Tenk om mamma hadde hørt til her, hvis dette hadde vært hennes kirke, da jeg bodde hjemme. Tanken er både god og vond på en gang, jeg greier ikke helt å forestille meg rekkevidden av å ha en mamma som var en del av et slikt fellesskap, jeg lurer på hvordan det hadde vært om mamma hadde snakket om at Gud elsker homofile ved middagsbordet i stedet for å rante om at han hatet syndere. Jeg stryker tommelen over håndbaken hans, da kanskje jeg ikke hadde hatt ham, kanskje jeg hadde funnet noen andre i stedet. Jeg greier ikke se for meg livet uten Even, selv ikke med en mamma jeg ikke trodde hatet meg i stedet, selv ikke om det hadde betydd at jeg aldri hadde trengt være redd for å vise hvem jeg er, noensinne.

Med ett blir jeg oppmerksom på hvor nær vi er starten på paraden nå. Det føles som om føttene mine er tyngre enn før, de beveger seg tregere og tregere dess nærmere vi kommer Katedralskolen, der den starter. Gatene er fullere av folk, trengselen like ved porten til skolegården føles nesten klaustrofobisk. 

Jeg holder hardt i Evens hånd, samtidig som jeg helst vil slippe den, det føles merkelig å gå her i en fremmed by full av fremmede mennesker og ikke ville holde kjæresten min i hånden. Men det er akkurat det, han er kjæresten min. 

Plutselig er det som om det definerer meg, at jeg har en guttekjæreste. Det er en merkelig tanke. Det er jo ingen her som har noe imot det, tvert imot, det er rimelig åpenbart en dag som denne, alle ansiktene er glade, folk smiler til oss, vifter med flagg, det er en festdag, akkurat som det var i Oslo. Men mens Oslo er min by, der jeg hører til, der Isak har vokst inn i byen og byen i meg, er jeg helt ny i Trondheim. Det er som om vi ikke kjenner hverandre ennå, som om dette hindrer meg i å bli kjent med byen eller å la byen bli kjent med meg, for idet de ser meg med Even, hånd i hånd, armen hans rundt livet mitt, hånden min i baklommen hans, så er det som om det definerer meg, som om det bestemmer hvem jeg er, jeg blir plutselig “han homoen” igjen, akkurat som jeg følte meg på Nissen, men likevel annerledes, for de kjente meg fra før også. Her er jeg fortsatt ukjent, helt til de tror de kjenner meg.

Og det er som om jeg helst bare vil være Isak på skolen, bare være Isak i forelesningssalen, ikke føle at jeg må tenke eller mene eller oppføre meg på noen spesiell måte for å være riktig, for å være homo, være politisk korrekt eller passe skeiv eller noe annet. 

Jeg greier ikke sette ord på det jeg tenker. Jeg prøvde i går, prøvde å forklare Even hvorfor jeg ikke ville gå, men da jeg begynte å si høyt at jeg ikke ville være homo-Isak så hørtes det helt idiotisk ut, og jeg greide ikke si mer. Så det ble med det, en halvkvedet setning om at jeg ikke ville være homo-homo. Even holdt rundt meg og sa det var helt i orden, selvfølgelig, vi lå i sofaen og så Handmaid's Tale, ikke akkurat en munter kveld. Jeg må være meg selv, sier han, men det er jo akkurat det, hvilken del av meg skal jeg være, og hvem vil jeg vise til de andre?

Vi er snart inne i skolegården der vi skal samles nå. Det er flere titalls faner og bannere der. Det er færre fargerike flåter og nakne menn enn i Oslo, konstaterer jeg lettet, men desto flere alminnelige organisasjoner og foreninger. Politiske partier, linjeforeninger, Røde Kors, fotballklubber, Amnesty, de skeive foreningene og grupperingene.

“Her var det jo fullt…” sier jeg. Jeg har et håp om at Even skal synes det blir for mye folk, at han skal foreslå at vi skal gå, men uansett hvilke problemer han sliter med i perioder så er ikke angst for menneskemengder en av dem.  _Dessverre_ , tar jeg meg i å tenke et lite øyeblikk, før den dårlige samvittigheten treffer meg.

“Der borte er vel Nabla, tror jeg?” Even peker mot fanen til linjeforeningen min, en ekte fane slik barneskolen min hadde, med tekst og motiv i gult, en gresk nabla, vektoroperatoren vi bruker innen hele fagfeltet jeg studerer. Den har form som en trekant, et triangel som balanserer på den ene spissen, det passer meg perfekt, sa Even da han fant symbolet, rosa trekant, liksom. Jeg rynket på brynene første gang han sa det, det var noe med rosa trekant i bakhodet mitt, et vagt minne fra en historietime, eller noe Eskild sa. “Jødene ble merket med rosa triangel”, sa Even, og jeg skulle til å spørre hvorfor det liksom var så sjukt positivt, da han la til at utover 60-tallet ble det et symbol for homokampen. 

Jeg skjønner at det ikke er noen vei tilbake nå. Even holder meg i hånden, den er varm og myk om min. Uansett hvor gjerne jeg vil slippe den, greier jeg det ikke. Jeg trenger ham her, må holde i ham, fingrene hans snor seg om mine, fletter seg sammen med dem til en gordisk knute, kanskje noen må hogge oss fra hverandre med sverd, tenker jeg, eller kanskje vi bare kan være sånn for alltid.

Han går foran meg gjennom folkemengden. Jeg kjenner pulsen dundre gjennom meg. Lyden av hjerteslagene mine i ørene gjør meg nesten døv, jeg greier ikke fokusere på noe annet enn dundringen av dem, og på Even, som nesten trekker meg etter seg.

For nesten første gang i høst har vi bruk for allværsjakkene våre, det har regnet i natt, nå er himmelen grå og det er åtte grader og vind ute, langt fra de nydelige sommerdagene under Oslo Pride. Jeg kjenner varmen fra Even gjennom det tette stoffet når han går like ved siden av meg. Fingrene på hendene som ikke holder i hverandre er kalde, i hvertfall fryser jeg på min enslige hånd, jeg putter den i jakkelommen, selv om lommen er merkelig plassert altfor langt oppe, albuen blir pekende altfor rett ut. 

Når vi er nesten borte ved Nabla stopper Even og ser på meg. Hånden hans holder fortsatt i min, fingrene er like sammenvevd som før. Han står tett inntil meg, det er for mye folk til at han kan stå lenger bort fra meg. Han ser på meg med de mørkeblå øynene sine, ser alvorlig på meg. “Isak”, sier han mykt. “Vi kan snu.” 

Jeg svelger og retter meg opp. Uansett hvor mye jeg vil det så kan jeg ikke snu nå. “Neida, det går bra.” Jeg trekker pusten. “Jeez, det er to år siden jeg kom ut av skapet, hvorfor skulle jeg ikke tørre å gå i Pride Parade, liksom?” Jeg smiler, det er iallfall ment å være et smil.

Han smiler mot meg og stryker meg lett over kinnet med den ledige hånden sin. Fingrene hans kiler mot huden min. Jeg har ikke barbert meg i dag, det rasper lett mot fingertuppen hans. Munnen hans er myk mot min, leppene er varme, plutselig er de det eneste jeg kjenner, de fuktige leppene hans mot mine, han holder kysset, jeg lukker øynene og nyter det, kjenner hvordan uroen og stresset renner mer og mer ut av kroppen min dess lengre han kysser meg. 

“Hei, Isak!” Jeg kvepper til når noen sier navnet mitt høyt like ved øret mitt, jeg bryter kysset og tar et skritt tilbake. Hånden til Even slipper min når avstanden mellom oss øker, og jeg føler meg plutselig uendelig alene. Alene i et hav av mennesker med regnbuer og flagg og glitter.

Jeg drar så vidt kjensel på ansiktet. Det er en av de jeg studerer med, jeg tror vi er på samme gruppe i mekanikk, og vi var på noe bollebakegreier sammen i fadderuken. Jeg husker ikke navnet hans, Kristoffer eller Krister eller noe i den duren, tror jeg. Han står smilende foran oss, litt lavere enn meg, med mørkt hår festet i en ryddig manbun, ikke som Jonas’ viltre forsøk på å få en strikk til å holde håret på plass. Han har brune øyne, legger jeg merke til, det er kanskje fordi han i bunn og grunn minner meg om Jonas, jeg har et vagt minne om at vi satt i en sofa og snakket om skating på en av festene vi var på.

Han ser fra meg til Even og smiler fortsatt. Ingen av oss sier noe. Jeg ser ned på hånden min. Den ser tom ut, tjue centimeter fra Evens, den mangler fingre å flette med, mangler noen til å varme seg der den henger slapt ned langs siden min. “Så, skal dere gå med Nabla, eller?” spør han. Jeg nikker. Jeg har fortsatt ikke åpnet munnen, ikke siden jeg for tjue sekunder siden hadde munnen min åpnet mot Even.

“Eh, dette er Even. Kjæresten min.” Ordene mine kommer altfor raskt ut, de siste nesten som i en hvisken. Jeg nikker mot Even og biter meg i underleppen. Litt usikkert griper jeg etter hånden hans i samme øyeblikk som medstudenten min rekker frem hånden sin mot ham. Even løfter i refleks hånden sin for å hilse samtidig som fingrene mine krummer seg rundt den.  
“Kristian”, ler han og ser ned på hendene våre som henger i luften mellom oss. Even ser på meg og smiler, og jeg slipper ham, slipper ham så han kan hilse høflig på Kristian, før han tar tak i meg igjen. Hånden han er fortsatt varm og myk, fingrene hans fletter seg sammen med mine i en evig knute. 

“Skal vi stikke bort til de andre, eller?” Han nikker mot den blå og gule fanen som vaier over menneskene noen meter unna. Jeg nikker og svelger. Det kjennes som om tusen sommerfugler har sluppet løs i magen min. Jeg er ikke sikker på om det er vondt eller godt, de føles bedre enn knuten i magen for noen øyeblikk siden, men jeg er fortsatt usikker på om det er positivt eller negativt å ha tusen løse sommerfugler i magen.

Paraden er fantastisk. Stemningen er god, alle smiler og ler og synger, det er flere par som går sammen med linjeforeningen, jentepar og guttepar og blandapar, jeg drar kjensel på et par gutter fra klassen min også. I tillegg er det alle de andre, de som bare går, for fellesskapet og kjærligheten og mangfoldet, som synger og danser og smiler og ler mens de vifter med regnbueflagg, har malt seg med glitter og tar i mot eller deler ut kondomer underveis. Diskret stapper jeg en neve kondomer og glidemiddel fra en kurv noen strekker frem i lommen, jeg er ikke sikker på om vi har mer hjemme, og det er kjekt å ha, mye mer behagelig for et kjapt knull før forelesning om morgenen, kanskje ikke før klokken åtte, men hvis vi begynner ti går det.

Hånden til Even er fortsatt om min. Den er fortsatt varm i den sure vinden, gir meg den ekstra varmen jeg trenger, selv om menneskene rundt meg også varmer meg. Gleden deres har smittet, jeg har smilt hele veien fra Katedralskolen til Brattøra, der vi kan se opp på den stygge firkantede bygningen med lysklossen på toppen, den lyser som et regnbueflagg selv om det er midt på dagen. 

Etterpå går vi og drikker kaffe. Hodet mitt trenger kaffe etter denne dagen, jeg føler meg utladet, det føles litt som et antiklimaks, det det som jeg gruet meg for ble så bra, så lite, så stort. Jeg føler meg fortsatt som Isak, en Isak som er kjærest med Even, men likefullt Isak, det er jo det jeg er, bare Isak.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Julie Andem for at hun husket å søke studieplass for dem i Trondheim! Biofysikk is it! (Om han ikke går for teoretisk fysikk eller industriell matematikk, da.)
> 
> I dag er det altså Trondheim Pride, jeg har gått, Nabla har gått, Jump Cut har gått. 
> 
> Politiet, brannvesenet, Forsvaret. NTNU, linjeforeninger, politiske partier, Kirken, organisasjoner innen det meste, inkludert et par breddeidrettslag - men ikke RBK...


End file.
